five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights With Minecraft Mobs
Five Nights with Minecraft Mobs is a fan game that takes place in a place full of mobs that kill any person they come across. Story Steve was looking for a job and he found this one. He took the job and the game begins. Mechanics These are used to protect yourself from the mobs coming for you, Doors & Lights: Use these to make sure something doesn't get through and kill you. Doors block them, and the lights what you see what's there. Flashlight: This can be used to be seen at the end of the hall and on the Monitor. Use this to ward off Silverfish. Press and hold Ctrl. Pumpkin Mask: Press P to put this on and stop the Enderman's attack. Power: Goes down by every action you do. When it hits 0, the entire building will go dark and all defenses will disable and closed doors will open. You will sit in the dimly lit Office while you hear the Enderdragon's wings flapping, the noises the Wither makes and footsteps from Herobrine. Then Enderdragon appears in the West Hall, Wither in the Right and Herobrine in the middle hallway. The Toreador March plays as their faces light up. Then later the lights will go off and the Boss Mobs' faces will disappear. Then later, the three will jumpscare you. Monitor: Use this to keep an eye on the characters. Click each CAM to change to another. Cat: Used to chase off the 2 Creepers if they're in the Hall. Press C to summon. Sword: A diamond sword. It has a lot of purposes so keep reading to find out. Press X to swing it. Wall Maker: Use this to make walls of Nether Rack to block the Ghast's fireballs. If you don't, most of your equipment goes down. Click the button on the Nether Fortress camera. Generator: This is where the power is so keep an eye on it. Herobrine comes here and if you don't watch him for long enough, he'll strike the generator with lightning, disabling the power. Wither comes here to shoot its heads at it. Keep an eye on it to make it go away. If you don't, it'll shoot its heads at it, making the power go down to 10%. The End: Press the down key to head here and shoot down the healers of the Ender Dragon. Bow & Arrows: Used to keep the Enderdragon away. Limited supply of arrows. Shoot with RMB. Hold to charge and release to fire. Music Box: This Music Box will prevent you from getting killed by Husk. Just click and hold it on the Desert camera. Cave Door: You have to press the button to keep this cave closed to stop death from Stray & Polar Bear. Watch the camera to see who's standing there and then press the button on the camera. Lives: This represents how many times you can die before having to start from Night 1 again. Mobs Zombie: Starts in the West Hall and then moves through the building. Then it'll move in a straight pattern and go to the left or right door blindspots. Close the corresponding door. Skeleton: Works the same as the Zombie, but starts in the East Hall. Spider: Starts in a cave deep underground. It'll move to several rooms before entering the Hallway. It'll then climb onto the ceiling and swing down at you. Hit it with the sword 5 times to make it go away. If you don't, it's game over. Creeper & Charged Creeper: Start in the Desert. They make their way to the Hall and stand there. Summon a Cat to run down the Hall and they'll run for their lives. Enderman: Has an unknown position, but will randomly teleport into the The End. Then he will teleport around to every room randomly before rushing down the hallway. Put the Pumpkin Mask on before it's too late. Zombie Pigman: Starts in the Nether. It then makes its way to one of the doors. If you close it when it's there, it'll burst the window open with its golden sword. It'll then jump in and you'll have a sword fight with it. Press the buttons that appear on screen to block its blows until it goes away. If you don't, it jumpscares you. Baby Zombie Pigman: Works the same as the Zombie Pigman, just faster. Ghast : Starts in the Nether. It'll then make its way to the Nether Fortress. It then shoots fireballs at the camera. Use the Wall Maker to make Nether Rack walls to block them until it goes away. If you don't, all of your equipment except your sword gets disabled. The Ghast then comes and jumpscares you. Blaze: Starts in the Nether Fortress. It'll make it's way to one of the doors. DON'T close it. If you do, it'll shoot a fireball at it, disabling it for one in-game hour. Magma Cube: Starts in the Nether. Listen for the noises it makes when hitting the ground to tell which way it's coming. Close the door IMMEDATELY. If it gets too close, you get jumpscared. Wither Skeleton: Starts in the Nether Fortress. It then takes a stream of lava to the Office. Then it charges at you. Use the sword to knock into a stream of lava to send it back to the Nether Fortress. If you don't, it kills you. Silverfish: Starts in the Stronghold. If you see it in one of the blindspots and you close the door, it sneaks under the door and kills you. JUST DON'T CLOSE IT! Wait 'til it's gone. If you see it in the Hallway, keep flicking the Flashlight on and off to make it go away. Slime: Works the same as the Magma Cube, but starts in the Swamp Biome. Baby Zombie: Starts in an unseeable area of the building. Then it rushes down one of the Halls. Close the door quickly to reset it back where it started. If you don't, it's game over. Zombie Villager: Works like the Zombie, just slower and starts in the Village. Baby Zombie Villager: Works the same as the Baby Zombie, but it starts in the Village. Endermite: Works the same as Silverfish, but is faster, has no starting position, and doesn't appear in the hallway. Cave Spider: Starts in the Abandoned Mineshaft or Dungeon. It then tries to get in through one of the doors. Close them. If you don't, it'll get in, poison you, then leave. The poison leaves you unable to do anything. So the next mob that enters will kill you. Variations of the Spider Jockey, Chicken Jockey, Skeleton Rider, Wolf Jockey & Cow Jockey: Start in the Hallway. If they appear at a door, close it. Witch: Starts in the Witch Hut, duh. It then makes its way to one of your doors. Close them. If you don't, it'll get in and throw a potion that poisons you, leaving you vulnerable to the next mob. Iron Golem: Starts in the Village. If you see it in the blindspots, closing the door will make it punch it, disabling it for the whole night. Snow Golem: Starts in the Tundra Biome. It'll disable the buttons with snowballs if it gets inside. Close the door to stop it. Guardian: Starts at the Ocean Monument. Takes a stream a water to one of your doors. Close it. Elder Guardian: Works the same as the Elder Guardian, along with the starting position. When it moves out of the Ocean Monument, it casts its hallucination. Giant Zombie: Randomly appears in the Office. Pull up the cameras or it'll crash the game. Hostile Wolf: Starts in the Jungle Biome. If you see it running down a hall, close the door. Killer Bunny: Randomly appears in the Office. Pull up the camera or it'll crash the game. Shulker: If you see a poster of it on a camera, change to another camera. If you don't, you get jumpscared. Wither: Starts in the Nether. If he appears in one of the blind spots, DON'T close the door. If you do, he'll shoot his heads at it, disabling for the whole night. If he appears at the Generator, watch him until he goes away. If you don't, he'll shoot his heads at it, diminishing it to 10%. Enderdragon: Starts in The End. You must go there using the W key and disable the healers with arrows. If you don't after 10 seconds, the Enderdragon will jumpscare you. Herobrine: Has no starting location. If he appears in one of the Halls, close the door. If you close it while he's in the blindspot, he'll teleport in and kill you. You must watch him until he goes away if he's in the Generator Room. If you don't, he'll strike the Generator with lightning, disabling the power. Zombie Horse: If it appears in the Office, pull up the Monitor. If you don't, it'll cause a game crash with a still image of its face and a distorted scream in the background. Husk: You must wind his Music Box in the Desert camera. Stray: Starts in the Snow Biome and must be closed out by the cave door. Otherwise, you're dead. Polar Bear: Works the same as the Stray just harder to see in the camera. Jumpscares Zombie: Punches you in the face then pulls you into its mouth. Zombie Villager: Pulls out a Diamond Sword then slices your head off. Skeleton: Shoots arrows at you then bites your head off. Spider: Jumps down from the ceiling and bites you. Creeper & Charged Creeper: Pop up in your face, flash green and white, then go KABOOM! Enderman: Telports in front of you, grabs your neck and breaks it. Zombie Pigman: Stands a distance back, charges forwards, and stabs you through the heart with its golden sword. Baby Zombie Pigman: Slices you in half. Ghast: Grabs you with its tentacles then fires a fireball, incinerating you. Magma Cube: Jump on top of you and you burn inside of it. Slime: Jumps on you and die in inside of it. Wither Skeleton: Swings the Stone Sword back and forth, slicing you up. Silverfish: (Door Jumpscare): Summons a whole bunch of Silverfish and they all pounce on you. (Hallway Jumpscare): Crawls into the room and stuffs you in its mouth. Baby Zombie: Foxy's jumpscare from FNAF 1 with the Baby Zombie on which ever side. But then it'll throw a sword through your head. Baby Zombie Villager: Jumps on top you and eats your brains. Endermite: Lunges at you from the door. Cave Spider: Pounces on you before biting, poisoning you. Jockeys: Charge into you. Skeleton Rider: The Skeleton Horse runs you over and the Skeleton shoots you in the heart. Guardian: Lunges at you and bites your head off. Elder Guardian: Jumps on top of you and bites your skin off. Shulker: Pops up in your face. Hostile Wolf: Runs through the door and jumps on you. Wither: (Power Outage Only): Fires his heads at you before flying into your face. Enderdragon: (Power On Jumpscare): Lights the Office on fire with her fire breath before flying into you. (Power Outage Jumpscare): Flies into you and sets you on fire with her fire breath. Herobrine: (Door Jumpscare): Stabs you through the throat and heart with his Diamomd Sword. (Power Outage Jumpscare): Strikes you with lightning. Husk: Pops up, yells at your face, and ends it by stabbing his sword through your skull. Then he flips it upwards and your skull flies off and he catches it. Stray: The player will notice the Stray in front of them and they try to run, but are shot and effected by slowness. Then the Stray knocks them to the ground and steps on their skull, shattering it. Polar Bear: Lunges at you and mauls you to death. Game Over Died: It shows your body being dragged off, leaving a blood trail. All Lives Lost: It shows a cake with blood inside of it and your head is at the top. Trivia The jumpscare scream is the sound the Ghast makes when shooting a fireball. Phone Calls Notch calls you and gives you advice. Night 1: Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Um, welcome to Minecraft Fun Palace. You have the nightshift here and you see that if the mobs get in, they'll... brutally murder you. Don't let that happen. You have doors & lights, a flashlight, a sword, Cat. Monitor, Wall Maker and a few other things. You have a limited supply of power and if it runs out, you're in trouble. BIG trouble. Only a few mobs should attack tonight. Um, the Zombie, Skeleton, Spider, the Creepers & the Enderman should attack. The doors for Zombie & Skeleton, the sword for the Spider, and the Cat for the Creepers. Now, if you see the Enderman in the room, quickly put the Pumpkin Mask on. If you don't, yeah, you'll be screwed. That's all for now. Wait! There's a Music Box in the Desert camera. You'll wanna wind that up to prevent some issues with the Husk. Goodnight and good luck. Night 2: Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Well if you're hearing this, then you made it to Night 2. Nice job, dude. Okay, the Zombie Pigman, Ghast, Blaze, Magma Cube & Wither Skeleton become active tonight. Zombie Pigman & Wither Skeleton have to be used with the Sword, Ghast with the Wall Maker, Blaze you don't have to worry, just don't close the door. Magma Cube is stopped by the doors. Also the Guardian & Elder Guardian became active and the doors must be used to stop them. Cave Spider, Herobrine, the Jockeys, Skeleton Rider, Witch & the versions of the Zombie must be stopped with the doors. Don't close the door with the Wither and you must look at him & Herobrine in the Generator to avoid a very big problem. Close the cave door on the Stray and Polar Bear. That's all for now. Goodnight. Night 3: Uh, hello? Hello, hello? You made it to Night 3! Congrats! Iron Golem will appear at the doors tonight. DON'T close them. Snow Golem must be stopped with the doors. Silverfish you can not close the door on it and if it's in the Hall, flash it 'til it leaves. Endermite can't enter the Hallway but can sneak under the doors. DON'T CLOSE THEM! There's a doorway behind you. Enter there and snipe down the healers with your new bow before the Enderdragon gets fully healed and she kills you. Slime works the same as Magma Cube. Just close the door. Close the door to prevent getting jumpscared by Hostile Wolf. If you see a poster of Shulker on the Monitor, switch to another camera or you will die. Say Giant Zombie or Killer Bunny appear in your Office, pull up the Monitor or they'll crash the game. Zombie Horse can crash the game with a distorted picture of its face. Pull up the camera, quickly. Also, the door in the Cave must be closed off to prevent Stray and Polar Bear from getting in. Alright, goodnight. Night 4: Um, hello? Hello, hello? Hey, first 3 nights done. Alright, night 4. So the Mobs have been attacking people above ground. No idea why. But no more new mobs are after you tonight. Stick with the rhythm and you should be good. Alright, goodnight. Night 5: Um, hello? Hello, hello? Yeah, night 5! Get through this and you will get your paycheck. But uh, I'm not doing good right now. The mobs have got me surrounded and... Oh no. scream Night 6: Static Herobrine: Hey Steve, why'd you come back? You're not gonna last against us. This is your end and our victory. All hope is lost, Steve. Die today and meet your dramatic end. We will watch you suffer. OPEN THE DOORS, RUN OUT OF POWER! NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH! Mwahhhhahhha! Static Custom Night: Herobrine: 7 Nights? You crazy? Whatever. You will die! Static Custom Night The highest level is 35. You can change the mob AI settings here. The hardest level is known as "YOUR DEMISE"! Locations East Hall West Hall Cave Dungeon Abandoned Mineshaft Ravine House Hallway Village Nether Nether Fortress Lava Stream Stronghold Desert Tundra Jungle Swamp Witch Hut Animal Farm Ocean Monument The End Cave Entrance Movement Patterns Zombie: West Hall >> Cave Entrance >> Cave >> Abandoned Mineshaft >> Dungeon >> Village >> Hallway >> Office Hallway >> Left Door or Right Door >> Office. Skeleton: East Hall >> Cave Entrance >> Cave >> Abandoned Mineshaft >> Dungeon >> Hallway >> Office Hallway >> Left Door or Right Door >> Office. Spider: Cave >> Cave Entrance >> Jungle >> Animal Farm >> Hallway >> Desert >> Witch Hut >> Hallway >> Office Hallway >> Office. Creepers: Desert >> Stronghold >> Swamp >> Hallway >> Office Hallway >> Office. Zombie Pigman & Baby Zombie Pigman: Nether >> Nether Fortress >> Hallway >> Left Door or Right Door >> Office. Ghast: Nether >> Nether Fortress >> Office. Blaze: Nether Fortress >> Nether >> Hallway >> West Hall or East Hall >> Left or Right Door. Magma Cube: Nether >> Left Hall or Right Hall >> Office. Wither Skeleton: Nether Fortress >> Lava Stream >> Office.Category:Games Category:Top2456 Category:Minecraft